User talk:KyleH
Hey! I'm not very keen with Wikias, but I guess since you're from the Community team, you're some sort of admin. *undecided* So, I just wanted to tell you that there are a lot of "double" pages - for example, there are two pages on Rikki - one "good arranged" page and one "not so good arranged" page. And there are like three pages on Bella - the official one first. And the other two... ah well, this one is pure fiction I guess. And this page is just useless, since we have one on Bella - Bella h2o. I don't think we need double pages, so could I suggest you delete them? I haven't seen any other wikis having double pages. If you're not an admin on here - could you please forward this message to one? See, I had no idea where to post this - I've been thinking about it since I joined... And last - English's not my native tongue (I've been studying it since I was 4 years old though), I guess I'll have some spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm sorry about them. And I hope I don't bother you by asking all of this. : ) Best wishes, Tina T 08:40, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much for your message and your contributions. Your English is excellent--had you not said anything, I would never have guessed that you are not a native speaker. The admins of this wiki haven't been active in a really long time. Would you be interested in adopting this wiki and becoming an admin so that you can take care of some of those tasks yourself? --KyleH (talk) 20:29, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey again! Thanks a lot for your reply! Well, I would love to try and be an admin (if there is no problem, of course) - I come on here almost every day, so I think I could handle it. But - if it's okay with you/admins/everybody... Best wishes, Tina T 08:01, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Another edit from me - sorry if I'm bothering you - I've just found this page - http://h2ojustaddwater.wikia.com - as far as I can tell, it's another wiki about the same series (although with one article), H2O: Just add water. Is it supposed to be two of them? *undecided & confused* Big, big sorry again if I'm bothering you - I tend to talk a lot. Best wishes, Tina T 18:59, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Hi Tina! I made you an administrator so that you can take care of the wiki yourself. Anyone can automatically create a wiki on any topic, so there tend to be duplicates occasionally. The wiki that you linked to was never touched, so I went ahead and closed it and redirected it to this wiki. Please let me know if you have any other questions! --KyleH (talk) 23:34, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Wow, thanks! I'll try to be active on here a lot now. : ) ... P.S.: I hope I can handle it - please tell me if I do something wrong... P.P.S.: Last question, and my last bothering (:-/) - when you delete a (duplicate) page, what reason is supposed to be chosen? Or what reason should you choose? I'm guessing 'Housekeeping', but I'd like a... confirmation... Best wishes, Tina T 07:06, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::Most people tend to choose "Housekeeping", but if that description doesn't suit you, you can also enter a more descriptive reason in the box and choose "Other". If you want to add your own reason to the drop-down list, you can edit "MediaWiki:Deletereason-dropdown" and add it there--that will make it appear on the delete page. --KyleH (talk) 23:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC)